A Broken Heart can end a Relationship
by jasminemyrose
Summary: KaiXOC a randome oneshot I thought of, I never thought it would end like this, but after the way he treated me I guess it's for the best


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Kai only Kimiko and the plot, this idea came from when I had a fight with my boyfriend and ended with us breaking up so this is just a random one-shot to release stress and confusion and stuff so anyway ON WITH THE FIC! Hope you like it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought in a million years it would end like this, after all we've been through together then again now that I think about it, it wasn't all that great don't get me wrong it was the best thing that ever happened to me in the beginning, but as the days passed we grew more distant from each other the love and passion that was in his eyes was gone and dim, I don't think he really cared about me after that and I knew that he could tell that I was beginning to feel well…neglected, so we decided to talk and this is where we ended up, sitting back to back in a classroom.

------------------------

I sigh as I glance at him and almost immediately sadness grew in my eyes I look away

"Kai, please say something, anything" I whimpered very close to tears

He sighed "I thought we could work things out, I thought you were different from others I guess I put my trust into the wrong person" he said harshly as he stood

My eyes darkened as I heard his words "what!" I snarled as I stood

"You heard me" he growled

I shook with anger "how can you say that, are you really that blind!" I growled

His gaze darkened "no, but you're too consumed in your own pain and sorrow to realize that you're not the only one that's hurting" he growled

That was it, "that's it Kai, you've gone to far" I growled

Before I raised my fist and slammed it into his eye, he groaned as he clutched it

A smug smirk played on my lips "you must be seriously thick in the head if you think that I'm too consumed in my pain and sorrows to realize that there are other people who are hurting" I seethed

"The only one who's too consumed in there own feelings to realize that is you, you barely if ever notice me anymore and when you do it's only to fulfill your little deeds, I can't take it anymore Kai" I nearly screamed

He only stood there not fazed at all, it's amazing that just by standing there he can get me so mad, he smirked I glare at him "what are you smirking at?" I seethed his smirk grew "you" he said simply "me!" I asked he nodded I growl and walk out.

"I can't take it anymore, he says he loves me but never really means it, he says I won't get hurt and now my heart is bleeding how can I trust him!" I seethed as I walked down the hallway, I sigh as I lean on a locker tears brimming my eyes "he promised me, he promised that we would always be together that our love would last" I whispered as the tears finally escape and fall down my cheeks as I remembered that day, the day when he vowed he would always love me

-----------

"_I think I love you, Kim"_

_I stood there like a fool as he walked over to me_

"_I – I love you too, Kai" I whispered_

_He grinned at me as his lips gently graze over mine_

"_Promise me something Kai?" _

"_Anything, Koi" he grinned _

"_Promise me that we'll always be together, that our love would last anything?" I whispered_

_He nodded his slate hair bobbing up and down "I promise" he said and kissed me again_

--------------------

I sigh "I guess we weren't ment to last, Kai looks like you made another promise you couldn't keep" I whispered as I turned only to be met with burring crimson orbs,

"Kim, when I said that I loved you I ment it, but sometimes you can be so difficult and I can't take it" he said

I glare at him "don't give that bullshit, Hiwatari I know you don't mean it and even if you do, whys should I believe you?" I growled

He sighed "because I care about you" he whispered

I rise an eyebrow shocked at his statement "you, care about me?" I scoffed

He nodded "yeah right, don't try to charm me Kai it won't work you've hurt me too many times to believe you" I seethed

"But this time I mean it" he said as I started to walk off

I turn and glare at him "I don't care Kai, to tell you the truth I could care less you've hurt me too many times, you've treated me like dirt sometimes even lower I know you come from a hard family but I never thought you would turn out as cold maybe even more then them, I really thought I loved you, I did, I really did, heck I was head over heels for you but you didn't, and I did everything for you to prove my love but even that wasn't enough for you and I can't be with someone who doesn't return my love and breaks promises" I seethed

"I didn't break anything" he growled

"Only your promise, my heart, and my trust but that's not much so don't worry your ugly little head!" I snarled

"If you feel so bad about it then why haven't you ended it already?" he asked as a smirk tugged at his lips

I glare at him, and answer him straight in the face "it's over" I growled darkly before walking away

He caught me I turn and glare at him as he looked to the ground "so, it's goodbye then huh?" he asked

"Guess so" I said no emotion emitted from my voice and why should it, I didn't feel any remorse or sorrow for what I was doing though I could tell Kai was feeling pretty sad he looked at me

"Do you regret this?" he asked I swear I heard a slight pitch of hope in his voice

"No, I don't I guess you could say that I'm happy" I said

He glared at the ground and backed away slightly "y'know, funny enough neither do I" he said before turning

"Kimiko, I'm sorry that I neglected you and that I hurt you" he said as he looked to the ground

I glare at him "yeah, well sorry's not going to change the past" I said

He raised an eyebrow "do you wish it could?" he pondered

I thought about it for a moment and shook my head "no" I said simply

"Y'know what neither do I, I can't believe I was so blind I should have opened my eyes"

With that Kai left my life forever.

I've never heard of him or from him since and frankly I don't care, I don't miss him but sometimes I wonder what happened to him, if he's alright, what life got him into, and is he still blind? only time will tell but I guess I'll never know what happened to the slate haired Russian who showed me what love and pain really is but wherever he is, I just hope he found someone that will treat him right, like I have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well like it or hate it either way R&R, this really helped me, actually this is almost exactly the way it happened hm…weird lol well R&R and tell me what you think of it and if/what it needs improving on well until next time- Jasmine **


End file.
